Teenage Tensions
by ellikanellika
Summary: The heat of the animalistic make-out session at the other side of the door and the tension between their tense teenage-bodies who were yet to discover the wonderful world of addictive physical pleasures were just slightly too much for the both of them. T-because it's not extremely perverted :p


_**Teenage Tensions**_

* * *

''Pssst! Natsume!'' he heard a panicked voice from somewhere and looked around in confusion. Someone grabbed his arm before he was able to catch a glimpse of anybody and pulled him harshly into the broom closet he was just about to pass.

''The fuck?'' he cursed when his head hit the wall.

''Ssshhh!'' someone put a hand over his mouth and made him look down.

She was not looking at him, but stared intently with her lips pressed together very hard into the closed door, listening if someone heard him. Their close proximity made his heart beat fast and loud and he was sure she would have heard it if she were not focused on something completely else.

Natsume pulled her hand down and rolled his eyes. ''What now, Polka? Pulling me into a broom closet is qu-'' she put her hand over his mouth again. The nerve of her…

''Be quiet Natsume, you idiot!'' she hissed, teeth showing like a threat.

''Whaaf a' ya duin'?'' he asked in annoyance through her hand. It was quite soft and it smelled of soap. Damn her skin…

''Ruka and Hotaru are going to meet soon in there. I don't need you to interfere!'' she explained as loud as she thought she was allowed to.

The boy just blinked in confusion and stared at the brown-head in front of him.

Mikan felt his eyes on her, finally turned her head towards him and sighed, when she realized that he wanted an explanation.

''Ruka asked me to make Hotaru come to this place so that he could clear up some misunderstanding they had since I don't know when. But you were somehow always with him and Hotaru was always walking away from him, so he's a little desperate.'' She whispered and took her hand away from his face.

''A misunderstanding?'' why in the world did he not know about that?

''Apparently… I've no idea what this is about and I don't intent to eavesdrop but I need to make sure no one is going to ruin this for them, dammit!'' she somehow exclaimed, unintentionally pushing herself at him.

Mikan cursed?

Damn his hormones…

She really should step away and shut her mouth because her cursing and practically being glued at him is so not a good combination.

She suddenly looked at him sharply. ''By the way, Natsume… How in the world did you get here? I placed so many traps on the way here that people wouldn't have the chance to come that it's quite strange for you to be here…'' she looked at him with those big brown eyes of hers, making his… ahem… body slightly nervous.

''Oh, you mean those brooms that made Koko almost break his leg and the chairs that Sumire hurt her feet on and the dog that – where the hell did you get a dog?'' he asked irritated.

Mikan huffed. ''Irrelevant.'' She rolled her eyes. ''But then again, Hotaru needed all these traps to be removed for her to be able to come. I so knew that people would be walking through this place…'' She giggled evilly, but suddenly shut up.

She suddenly pressed herself at him harder than before and pushed him into the wall, her knee having no other choice but to bend up slightly for the room had quite a few things on the ground that made it unable for two people to stand on both feet.

Oh gosh his balls…

He almost groaned, but Mikan's hand was again on his mouth. She was going to kill him like that. He could smell her wonderfully womanlike odour and it made his eyes roll back in both pleasure and pain.

''Be quiet now… Hotaru came in!'' she whispered excited but nervous at the same time.

Natsume could hardly concentrate, having her right … there, where he could … do many things to her...

Through the small door window, he saw Hotaru Imai walk into the room opposite of the broom closet. Ruka was nervously waiting for her.

But Natsume was not able to focus on Ruka or Imai for he was too aware of Mikan's body pressing against him. He was a teenager. And he had a huge crush on the girl in front of him. Now combine these two things and calculate how he must feel.

He gulped hard and tried to stay as calm as possible, but she made it quite hard for him, breathing into his neck and her chest moving against his. He could feel her soft, alluring upper curves rocking into his chest and he could only thank god and all those powers up in the sky that he was born with more self-control than any other human being.

Natsume and mikan heard Hotaru sigh and ask Ruka what he wanted again.

''Natsume don't listen to their private conversation.'' Mikan told him in panic and looked him in the eye, noticing only now, how close they were. It was not that dark in the closet because the door window illuminated the room enough for someone to be able to see, but Mikan was glad that it was not bright enough for her blush to be seen.

''You do it too!'' he whispered back, glaring at her slightly, quite glad for the distraction.

''I won't listen because it's not my business but you seem quite interested.'' She frowned and was about to press her hands over his ears but he could not have that now, could he. He was good in holding himself back but he was not that good.

''Polka, I wasn't listening.'' He grabbed her hands that were about to be placed over his ears and pulled them in between them. Whoopsy-daisy… Now hope that she will not feel that crazy hert-beat of yours…

''Yeah, right and I-''

''Hotaru I'm serious!'' they heard Ruka exclaim and that finally made them shut up. It was rare for the blonde to get that worked up. It was all too known that Hotaru Imai made Ruka's life quite complicated with all that stalking, blackmailing and taking photos for the sake of selling them to his fan-girls – but Ruka, as frustrated as he always showed he was, has never once raised his voice. Never.

And now, hearing his frustration and irritation in the form of a shout, was something completely new for both Natsume and Mikan.

Hotaru seemed unfazed; however, her voice showed clearly that she was far from being as calm and cool as she usually was. ''Your hormones are serious but not you, you idiot! Of course you would think you want to be with me after that make-out session-''

Both Mikan and Natsume blushed while their eyes grew big. They looked at each other in shock, not at all expecting this.

''But it wasn't just a party hook up and you damn well know it!'' Ruka yelled again and grabbed the girl's wrists, pulling her closer. He stared at her seriously but at the same time his eyes showed the desperation he felt.

''You know exactly that I've been crazy for you for a very long time and I know that you're not indifferent at all. The alcohol just made you spill the beans and I'm not letting you brush this off!'' he told her determined, making the girl in front of him squeak and breath harder as his grip on her wrists got slightly stronger.

Natsume snorted, almost not believing what he just heard. Mikan quickly put her hands over his mouth, soon feeling his hands on her mouth when she was about to burst out laughing herself. With laughing tears in her eyes, Mikan stared at Natsume in order to keep quiet and the boy in front of her did the same.

They did not expect this at all.

In other words, Ruka and Hotaru hooked up at a party and Hotaru was sure that this was just a one-time thing. It was funny how the blonde tried to persuade her otherwise.

''I had no idea.'' Mikan whispered to Natsume who let his hands fall and leaned his head on her shoulder in order to contain his laughter.

''Me neither.'' He told her back, laughing quietly. ''That was what bothered him all this time.''

''And she didn't say anything to me.'' Mikan giggled and tried to calm herself down.

They really did not want to listen to their friends' conversation because it was not their business and their attempt to not laugh made it easier for them to not hear a thing. However, when they heard a yelp and after that a soft moan, their laughter died out quite fast. They looked at each other again and blushed furiously.

''Ruka knows I'm in here for god's sake!'' Mikan whispered in panic and giggled, her body shaking while trying to keep quiet.

Natsume could not laugh anymore.

He had another problem.

''Uh… Polka…'' he started.

The flushed girl looked at him with a bright smile and laugh-tears in her eyes, not at all expecting a troubled face.

''What's wrong?'' she asked, suddenly completely serious and concerned for his well-being.

''Um… Could you… you know… Not move that much… in between my legs…'' Mikan looked down in confusion and flushed from head to toe. She pushed herself away from him, but was not able to get that far for a wall was right behind her.

''I'm- oh my gosh! I'm sorry Natsume! I didn't kn- I wasn't intending to-''

''Not your fault, polka. Just… um… You know…''

''Yeah yeah… Uh…''

Fully understanding the problems of puberty, they looked away in embarrassment, not knowing what to do. Natsume did not have _that_ problem you know, but Mikan knew he could have had it if she kept moving a bit too much…

They glanced at each other again, looking away quickly after that. They could still hear Ruka and Hotau making out at the other side of the door, but it seemed that they tried to found the door out while doing so if their bumps and crashes were an indication for something.

The heat of the animalistic make-out session at the other side of the door and the tension between their tense teenage-bodies who were yet to discover the wonderful world of addictive physical pleasures were just slightly too much for the both of them.

Mikan's hands were fidgeting and Natsume's fingers itched. They both glanced at each other for the last time before they hungrily jumped each other.

Mikan caught his lips in hers and pushed her tongue in right away. Natsume pulled her towards him, turning them around to press the girl into the wall. Mikan let out a silent squeak and threw her arms around his neck. One of her hands roamed through his hair while the other pressed him towards her. Natsume did not even know what he was doing. Her scent was intoxicating and her lips were so wet. His arms pulled her up and her legs quickly hugged his waist. His body moved on his own, pumping into her, imitating sex quite well. Mikan moaned, feeling him hard against her and enjoyed the sensation that the friction between them created.

Having no idea what they were doing, they pushed against each other, not removing their clothes. Their teenage urges made them push and move and groan as they finally reached the point of pure bliss and leaned into each other.

Still fully clothed.

The silence around them was filled with heated breaths as they slowly calmed down, not saying a word.

Natsume finally looked up at her, catching her flushed face and glazed eyes. She opened her mouth, not believing what they just did.

''Did we just-''

''Dry-hump?'' he ended her sentence and expected her to freak out. It would not be strange at all actually. He would freak out too if he were her.

What he did not expect was her snorting and laughing out loud.

''And I thought I had myself under control.'' Se told him giggling, burying her face into his shoulder.

''Can't resist me Polka.'' Natsume smirked a little more confident.

The girl averted her eyes and stepped down, Natsume helping her for her legs were a little wobbly. She cleared her throat and finally looked up at him, her eyes shining with unspoken emotions.

''It's you who can't resist me.'' She told him with playful confidence, but he noticed the slight hesitation in her voice.

He pulled her closer and kissed her then, his lips gently massaging hers, nipping at her upper lip and making her sigh in pleasure.

''I can't.'' he confessed and made her smile.

''Good. Cuz' Ruka and Hotaru are finally out and we definitely need to continue what we just started.'' She told him, took his hand, opened the door and pulled him behind her. He followed her like a puppy, a dreamy smile on his face and with eyes glazed, focused on only her.


End file.
